1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports equipment. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to boxing gloves having a pneumatic device therein for reducing head trauma.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stereotype of the punch-drunk boxer is not so far-fetched in that we often see retired boxers who are disabled, to various degrees, as a result of repeated blows to the head. One of the all-time great heavyweight champions is believed to be disabled because of receiving such blows. Too often deaths occur to boxers because of the devastating head trauma received in a boxing match. A device that would lessen the trauma without diminishing the excitement and skill of the sport, would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
There are many devices in the related art designed to add pneumatic padding to boxing gloves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,054,832 (Dunn), U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,206 (Sutherland), U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,333 (Sweet et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,520 (Slizus) and WO 99/66810 disclose pneumatically padded boxing gloves. It is noted, however, that the gloves have no means to release air at the moment of impact and to take in air instantaneously thereafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,786 (Klapman) is drawn to a system for measuring the impact of a boxing glove. The patentee does not contemplate providing structure to lessen the effect of such impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,854 B1 (Whalen et al.) discloses a personal protective device that employs a fluid reservoir to receive a fluid from a resilient protective bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,841 (Stanford) shows a boxing glove which utilizes an elastic band and plate to reduce the impact of a punch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,417 (Reed et al.) discloses structure for ventilating a shoe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a pneumatic boxing glove as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.